Suffer Little Children
by BlackxWidowxx93
Summary: Nine college friends go on a road trip, but when they get stuck camping in the woods, they'll have to fight for their lives. Wade/Carly. Nick/OC. Blake/Paige. OC/OC. Dalton.


"There's a place in Tribeca for 3,000!" An overly excited blonde pointed to the newspaper, to which the other three girls were looking at.

"That's still to expensive, Paige. The money I saved up won't cover two months rent. I'm going to have to work every second I'm not in class until graduation." The brunette said softly, a look of utter hopelessness crossing her features.

"Carly! Don't even think about not going!" Another blonde headed girl piped up, glaring at Carly.

"I'm not." Carly muttered, picking up a french fry covered in ketchup and putting it in her mouth.

"Good! Because you know how proud we are of you!" A redhead entered the conversation, turning her head to the left. "Ain't that right, Harper?" She spoke, before turning her attention across from her. "Paige?"

"It's just an internship, Piper." Carly spoke up, looking bashful all of the sudden.

"Yeah! At InStyle magazine!" Paige spoke up, a smirk crossing her features.

"Or would you rather stay at the waffle house as a waitress forever?" Piper shot back, a winning smirk crossing her features. A look of utter disgust crossed the face of the brunette.

"No, thanks." Carly deadpanned, going back to the magazine that the four girls were sharing.

"Hand me that, Carly." Piper said, pointing the forgotten newspaper. Picking up the paper, Carly handed it to the other girl. To engrossed with what they were doing, none of them noticed a tall brunette male join them.

"Hey babe." He spoke, while kissing Carly on the forehead. Turning to look at the rest of the girls, a sheepish smile crossed his handsome face. "Hi."

"Hey Wade!" Piper and Harper greeted at the same time, smirking at the boy.

"Sorry, there were these two drunk redneck wrestling in the bathroom." Wade turned to speak to Carly, another sheepish smile coming to his face.

"Oh, really?" Carly asked, rising an eyebrow faking interest.

"There's no rednecks in New York." Harper stated in a rather bitchy tone, giving Wade a changeling look.

"No, there's not." He replied, faking a slight cough to cover his unease about the subject.

At that, Paige and Harper stood up. "I'm going to go see what Blake's doing. He seems to like that car more than me now days." Paige spoke up, starting to walk in the direction of the parking lot.

"I'll go with you. I'm pretty sure Skyler's with Blake." Harper spoke up, following after Paige.

Piper stood up, an amusing look crossing her features. "And, I know when I'm not wanted. Besides I'm pretty sure my dumb ass brother, and Nick are up to no good." She spoke, walking off in the direction of the store.

"Now that we have a second... and I'm not trying to make this a big deal. You know I want to have a good time on our road trip this weekend. But why on earth did your brother have to come with us? You said your parents weren't going to bail him out anymore." Wade stated, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"They didn't, Blake did. He invited him. I guess Nick makes him feel more bad ass. I don't know." Carly answered, with a shrug of her shoulders while she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The music was blaring out of a blue Cadillac Escalade EXT in the parking lot, two guys were sitting in the front seats, rapping out what ever was playing on the radio.<p>

Paige walked up to the driver's side, leaning against the open door. "Blake?"

They guy known as Blake didn't look at her, but continued to mess with the GPS. "What up, Paige?" He spoke, his attention completely focused on his truck.

After a few more moments of being ignored, Paige let out a sigh, and turned to walk away. She didn't like to be ignored, least of all by her boyfriend. Something grabbed her waist, keeping her in place.

"Baby, come back here. You know it ain't like that. I was messing with the GPS. Skyler and I think we found a short cut. We think it'll save an hour. So we can spend more time..." He murmured off, whispering the rest of the sentence in her ear. A smirk appeared on Paige's face. "Okay?" He pulled away, chuckling slightly from the look on her face.

Finally catching up with Paige, Harper moved to the passengers side of the trunk.

"Hey, baby." The black haired male smirked, grabbing a hold of the other blonde.

"So you guys found a shortcut?" Harper asked, her arms wrapping around Skyler.

"Yeah, if Blake doesn't get us lost." Skyler replied, laughing.

* * *

><p>"How you doing? Hello!"<p>

"What's up crow man? Get a job!"

Piper could tell whose those voices belonged to miles away. A frown etched it's way onto her face as she walked up to the friends. Crossing her arms over her chest, she let out an aggravated sigh.

"Seriously guys?" She started, her green eyes narrowing at her moron brother, and her idiot boyfriend. "You should probably be try to be nicer. You're probably going to end up like him." She continued, a small smirk forming on her lips at the disgusted looks on the two grown men.

"Okay. Okay." The tall blonde one said while chuckling, lifting his hands out in front of him.

"Ugh. You ruin everything Pip. Back me up Nick!" The dark headed one said, a pout coming to his lips.

"Ahahaha, no." The blonde one, Nick deadpanned.

"And you're just a big fucking baby, Dalton." Piper shot back to the shorter of the two men, uncrossing her arms. Turning her back on them both, she reached into her pocket. Pulling out a ten dollar bill, she handed it to the gentleman.

"I'm sorry for them both. They must have been raised by wolves." She spoke kindly to him, before turning back to the two.

"Come on." She continued, grabbing onto Nick's hand. Making their way back over to the table where Wade and Carly were at.

When they approached, the conversation stopped between Wade and Carly. Which let Piper know they were probably talking about Nick.

The three sat down on the other side of the couple, with Piper in the middle. Nick slowly slipped his arm around her waist, taking a sip of his beer.

"So... What do you think, guy? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade tried to make a civil conversation, a hesitant smile coming to his lips.

"Yeah." Nick replied, rolling his eyes.

Piper glared at Nick while elbowing him in his ribs. "Nick, behave." She whispered in a low tone, making sure he knew she was serious.

"Dalton, please don't film me." Carly said, clearly aggravated.

"What? I'm not filming now." Dalton countered, a innocent smile appearing on his face.

"The red lights on, genius." Piper shot out, glaring at her brother.

"Put the camera down. You know she doesn't like have people up in her face. She folds under pressure." Nick spoke out clearly, before taking a swing of his beer.

Oh great! Of course he just had to go and say that. She noticed Carly's eyes turn to slits as she turned looked at Nick.

"You got something to say to me?" Carly bit out, getting ready to defend herself over her twins comment.

"I think you both have already spoken enough." Piper spoke, trying to stop the fighting before it even got started. "So cool it." She spoke directly at Nick this time, leaving him no room to argue.

"You guys are lame! I'm out of here. See you!" Dalton said, getting up and leaving the table. Going off to probably film the other four. Good.

"Come on." Piper spoke softly to Nick, getting up and dragging him with her. "See you guys at the car!" She called out over her shoulder, making her way to the parking lot.

Once she was next to Wade's car, she turned around scowling at Nick. "Da fuck was that! I asked you to try and be civil, and that's what you do!" She spoke, by her tone Nick knew she was pissed.

"I'm sorry... it's just that's his a douche bag!" Nick tried to defend himself, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hah! The only douche bag that I happen to know is you!" Piper countered, moving away from him, and leaning against Wade's car. "Can you just please try and play nice?" She continued, her voice growing soft as she looked to the ground.

Gently, Nick pulled her back into his arms, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I'll try baby, but no promises."

"At least during the car ride, please." She begged softly, her fingers intertwining with the sweatshirt fabric.

"Okay... I'll try." He stated, leaning down and kissing her lips softly. However the moment was ruined when they both heard Harper loud and clear.

"GOD DALTON. PUT DOWN THAT DAMN CAMERA!"


End file.
